Peanut Butter and Jelly, Minus the Jelly
by 1HendersonChick
Summary: A Jarlos Prank gone Wrong. *Character Death* *One-Shot*


**A One-Shot for Simon. Love you buddy. May the angels watch over you.**

**Carlos' POV**

"C'mon dude, it'll be so funny!" I said to James, trying to convince him that our plan was fool proof. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, he could get really mad at us," James said.

"Since when do we care? Besides, it's just a prank!" I said to James.

"Well…"

"Pleeeeeeeaassssseeeeeee?" I whined to him.

"Okay, you're right. It is just a prank." James said to me. I jumped for joy and hi-fived him but tried to contain my happiness as we entered Logan's dressing room. He was asleep on the couch.

"Okay, you stay here; I'll go get the supplies. Make sure no one gets in," I said to James as I ran out of the room. I went over to the snack table and grabbed some stuff then ran back to the room just as fast as I left.

"You got it?" James asked me.

"You bet I did," I said, tossing a jar of peanut butter to him, opening the Tupperware of Angel Hair pasta I had.

"Okay, grab his hands," James said to me. I grabbed a hold of his forearms lightly so he wouldn't wake up, but strong enough so that he couldn't move. James spread the peanut butter over both of his hands. Logan murmured a bit but thankfully didn't wake up.

"Phew, that was close. This is gonna be so great!" I was shaking with anticipation as I opened the Tupperware, not hiding the huge grin I was wearing. I grabbed a handful of the cooked noodles and dangled them over Logan's mouth. He moved but not in the way we were expecting.

"Oh Logan, please cooperate," James said, laughing. I tried again with the noodles. He didn't budge.

"Oh just throw them on him. He's never gonna wake up if you're barely touching him," James said to me. I grabbed a handful of noodles and threw them on Logan's head, and our prank went according to plan. He wiped his face with his peanut butter covered hands.

"Hahahaha, oh yeah!" James and I screamed hi-fiving. "Gotcha!" I yelled waiting for Logan's reaction. Our laughter and joyous moment of victory quickly vanished as we watched Logan shoot upright and start violently smacking his face.

"What's he doing?" I asked James, getting concerned. He shrugged, sharing the same look of worry as I had. Logan starting shouting incoherent words, shaking his head, and wailing his arms around. Kendall opened up Logan's dressing room door looking irritated, I'm assuming because of Logan's shouting.

"What's going on!?" Kendall yelled, still standing with only his head in the door.

"It was only a prank," I said, "But now he's like freaking out." I pointed to the empty peanut butter container on the floor. I think Kendall made the connection.

"Are you insane!? He's allergic to peanut butter!" Kendall yelled, running toward Logan. By now Logan was a writhing mess. He rolled over and collapsed on the floor, moaning and still trying to wipe the peanut butter off his face, only smothering his face with more in the process. Kendall grabbed one of Logan's shirts from the hook and started wiping the stuff from Logan's hands and mouth. It looked like Logan was seizing. He was wiping his face on anything nearby, including Kendall. James and I just watched the horrible scene unfold in front of us.

"Logan calm down, it's gonna be okay," Kendall said soothingly. He continued to wipe Logan's hands clean and Logan's movements eventually slowed down.

"Shhh.. Logan. It's gonna be okay," Kendall said to him. I could hear Logan whimpering, and I think I saw Kendall wipe a tear away from his face.

"What are you doing?" Kendall yelled at us. We just stared at him.

"Don't just stand there! Go get help!" He yelled. James immediately left to go get someone. I just couldn't tear my face away from Logan. I couldn't get my body to move.

"Shh Logan, don't cry," Kendall said. Logan suddenly started choking and his body convulsing. Kendall patted Logan on the back but eventually Logan just ran out of breath. He fell backwards onto Kendall's lap and let out his final breath. Then Logan was still.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. "Logan, no!" He started shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. "Please Logan, help is on the way. You'll be okay." Finally finding feeling in my body I ran over to Logan and Kendall and lent down.

"Logan?" I call out to him. *No answer* "Please Logan, get up. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Why would you even think of something like that?" Kendall yelled at me.

"I just thought it would be funny! I didn't know he was allergic! Logan! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I started to cry before I could finish my last sentence. I laid my head down on Logan's still chest. James hurried back in with a medic and the rest was just a blur to me. I just murdered my best friend all because I wanted to hurt him in a prank. I remember the medic moving Logan off of Kendall and onto the gurney. I remember him shaking his head and telling us he's so sorry for our loss. I remember him telling me to not blame myself, but instead learn from this accident. But I will never get over the fateful day that I killed my friend Logan Mitchell.


End file.
